


The Ki Between Us

by Doubletrouble10



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cannon Divergent, DBZ, F/M, Ki - Freeform, Murder, OC, Other, This is my life now, Work In Progress, beatings, free form, medical tanks, oc x cannon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubletrouble10/pseuds/Doubletrouble10
Summary: Tiso was an engineer plain and simple she made improved scouters for the pto army to use but when a group or royals come to test out some prototypes themselves she finds herself in a pickle and a big one too.





	1. the begining of a slippery slope

Tiso hummed as she sat at her workstation, everything mostly grays and browns and the scent of machinery being worked on clung to the air. Parts of scouters and the tools to build them littered the area. The sounds of ki being used to melt pieces together and the scratching of etchings echoed. She was working on a prototype scouter to send out to the cold family to test. Well one of them, there were two other workers with her doing the same. She made sure she was working on the most temperamental of the trios scouter so that they didn't get their asses blasted.

"You know you two we have to get these prototypes done by the morning right?" her voice sounded like a soft song but also edged with a warning to finish these or else. Tiso was nearly completed with hers mostly working on the etching her and the rest of the team did not unlike a stamp to show who done it. The woman's hands moved slowly to etch in the twist.

"Yeah, yeah we know the lizard faces were breathing down our back over it earlier." one of them replied making her snort, hey it wasn't her fault he had his still in pieces. Let alone the fact that his scouter was easier due to being king colds, the massive man he was most of his was either bigger or just took up less space.

"Hopefully these can give more accurate readings and help with giving military direction" it came from her other side, the left, and she hummed in agreement scratching at her cheek where her markings were. It was getting close to the five years meetup, wasn't it? She moved closer to the etching the last loop was being stubborn. Thoughts wondering to her family and her mother's very hopeful gaze every time she saw her only to change into a look of pity at the end. Her head shook she needed to focus on her work.

"Yeah well, I heard that they are going to be holding a meeting here soon and testing the prototypes here themselves" Tiso froze up turning to look at the one who had spoken with a what the fuck you mean bro look. Her companion on the right side joining inputting the third one on the spot. "I heard it while passing by the head Arcosian honchos of the base. The Royals know what department builds the scouters for them so they are coming to see as the last ones worked so well?"

Tiso looked at the scouter in her hands "get to work don't forget any pieces in the scouters, if this is true I don't want a new boss and I want to keep my life" she went back to work with new gusto followed by the others this would be the first time that they could contract with the Royals. They knew the rumors and well, best to do everything right just in case they happened to come true.  
Tiso pulled away from the etching the loop finished and she grabbed a box with a fancy purple pillow in it double checking that yes everything was in place and it was presentable, though the red eyeglass was bugging her she wanted to change it to a purple to fit the royals colors but resisted knowing full well that while a prototype Frieza was not one to mess with. Tiso closed the box and looked at the other two, this was going to be a long night for the three of them and a long morning too.

“Wanna get some coffee if we all live?” she asked them and they nodded yeah that sounds great a cup of coffee warm and just going right in to give you the energy you need… the bitter taste, however, was lackluster to her, though after getting up in the morning it was not unwelcome to her after so long in it, quite the opposite, in fact, it was welcomed with open arms and happy grins.

The morning was a long time coming and the trio finished triple checking the scouters for the final time as they loaded them into their department heads hands the Arcosian giving one of the mammals a glare from hell. At that, the lizard left the engineers sighed all falling over from relief they would not be needing to panic yet Tiso joining in glad for the quick exchange of it all, though as an explosion came from the labs testing area she was grateful for the bunker-like aspect of the workspace. 

“Tiso, umiki, and sheth take the day off you guys look dead on your feet more than usual to the point of being a hazard” it was her boss and she looked at him from where she was still on the ground, and her gaze said the same. Gaining a harsh glare and a rude gesture to her general area

“Go to bed you shits, I don’t want to see you till next shift you hear me?” the trio nodded stretching softly back popping as they shuffled out into the hall to begin heading to bed lest they engage the wrath of anyone while in their tired state of being.

Seeing her room the marked woman typed in her code humming softly at the sight of her bed flopping onto it like it was a five-star royal hotel from bitching greatness. Or her mom's house and she was visiting… she nearly had the timing right for her shore leave too after this week she could request the month and go to the meeting look and see if she could find her mate and if she could well. She didn’t know but damn the bed was amazing... As her eyes closed she could have sworn she heard someone yelling about how lord coolers scouter was messed up eh… she was just gonna sleep through this mess, there was a soft pulse from her markings as her scouter blew up with messages metaphorically speaking that is. Her body relaxed as she felt the sweet embrace of sleep and dreams flashes of a broken blue scouter hinting through her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiso slept like a rock, her form not twitching a bit as she slept the long night and day of work before hitting her now more than ever, her skirt was bunched around her like a messed up blanket making her actual blanket fall to the floor. Her tufted brown hair was even wilder than it needed to be from her burying her face into her pillow. 

Despite her lights being turned off there was a soft glow from her markings making eye-catching ripples along the wall, it was interesting to watch but her visitor had no such wants as they banged on the door demanding it to open. The woman groaning started to rise though not fast enough as it was forcibly opened and she was dragged out, waking her instantly her eyes trained on the other engineers and the changeling that was the department head who looked down at them with contempt. Oh, crap what was happening? The woman found her feet and joined the group looking at the guards out of the corner of her eye moving to her boss and leaning close.

“What is going on?” she asked confused looking at the little green man, brows scrunched up confused with why everyone was being brought to the main area. Briefly glancing at the cameras her markings turning a sickly color though unreadable to most looking white to the rest.

“Lord Coolers Scouter fell apart when he picked it up and king colds didn’t even turn on, Frieza's worked fine but you started three days early and worked through the night” her boss explained making her gain a shocked look followed by one of confusion

“Was there tampering? We checked them and they worked fine, I had to make Frieza's special as you know and use ki welds so it would not break under stress and had to weld the screws in, as far as I know that was the only one made that way” she looked at the two who had worked with her, then at the rest of her group starting to focus her ki to its center so it could expand into a shield if she needed it. Unfortunately for the rest that shield would not cover them just her and her alone. 

The walk was long but quick and they worked their way to a large room where the three Royals stood. Frieza looking smug over his fully working scouter and the other two looking pissed as the engineers got herded in.

“Who built these?” the question was simple and the answer was tiso and the other two walking forward. The women back rim rod straight before she bowed deeply to the royals her markings shifting colors between fear and nervousness as she kept her ki shield carefully hidden.

“I-it was us three my king” Umiki spoke up, his voice stuttering and Tiso grit her teeth watching the other two “I was the one who worked on yours Tiso worked on prince Frieza’s and Sheth worked on-”

“Who is Tiso?” it was Frieza who questioned the engineers. The woman lifted her head at the sound of her name, gaining a smirk as he walked over shoving the scouter into her face, a smirk on his face as he brought her finishing mark to her attention “what is this?” he asked though it would come across as more of a demand. His power layering over her and the other two like a bad omen she held back her far older and more refined Ki taking pride in her taming of it. 

“That is a symbol like an artist signs their work, I signed the scouter in my home language” she told him fear starting to grip her heart as he gripped her face “it means promise, like a child, could show promise as a warrior or something” she added hastily eyes flying open wide shield buzzing just under her skin ready to push out to protect herself. The prince looked over the scouter thoughtfully his tail wrapping around her throat and lifting her up. 

“Why wasn’t the craftsmen ship on the other two as good as this one?” he asked the tail tightening as she grabbed onto it, breathing in as deeply as she could icy blue eyes glanced at her workmates as if to ask for help but seeing them backing up she realized the three of them were on their own. Well, fuck you too then. 

“My lord, when the scouters left the workshop they were in boxes and fully functioning. Me and my team worked all night on them it's also a long walk the other two were made to fit your family members making them easier to-” she tried to answer quickly before his tail tightened cutting her off his face moving into her own red eyes glaring into her own

 

“I wasn’t asking you monkey” he hissed flicking his tail sending her flying into a wall, turning when she bounced off after leaving a dent but not seeming to take damage. Her ki shield flickering showing its own cracks before disappearing making him snarl in rage as he turned to the other two engineers a ball of ki starting to form in his hand. He asked the question to them again and king cold stopped him having Umiki and sheth dragged away for a more personal punishment, that the thought of made Tiso shudder. The woman stayed close to the ground as a set of purple feet walked over a different tail grabbing her this time though by an arm, not the neck. Her eyes opened and saw she was the center of a group of angry lords…

“Man I just wanted to sleep today” she muttered earning her a punch to the face that had her seeing stars her hand the free one flying up to cradle it out of instinct that hurt like a bitch. Her eyes slowly looked up at the three Arcosians

Hours later Tiso was being dragged to the medical wing not able to see straight from the literal royal beating she had gotten over lack of quality… not like she knew what had happened though, she could have sworn her fists felt like she had punched something. “Is not like I knew what the fucn directer heat waz gonna so when we gave thems over” she slurred to the guard her shield had long broken during the beating not even helping her walk and just dragging her around like some kind of rag doll.

The woman grunted as she was dropped onto the ground of the medical wing. The doctors rushing over to get her stipped and into a tank finally she could sleep and sleep she fucking did.


End file.
